Microscopic screening of slides of sampled cervical tissue and mucous has proven to be a highly effective method of reducing the mortality rate of women from cervical cancer. The American Cancer Society recommends that women obtain the so-called Pap-Smear test not less than annually. Unfortunately, many women do not participate in annual screening for a variety of reasons, including the personally invasive nature of the procedure, the high cost of an office visit to a gynecologist, distrust of the accuracy of the test, and time lost from work or other activities to visit a physician's office to be tested. Studies indicate that effective annual screening should reduce the incidence and mortality of invasive cervical cancer by ninety percent.